


Furious Little Storm

by KyLeth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, No underage romance, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLeth/pseuds/KyLeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship forged in fire has the strength to become something greater later on.  A land in chaos, on the brink of winter and war, is that fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a few seasons, I've had a pretty good idea of how I would like this story to end. I'm kind of waiting to see how this season goes before I get to the future reunion, but the first two chapters recap how Arya and Gendry meet.

From the first moment he saw her, he had seen through her disguise. Gendry was honestly surprised that anyone was fooled by the facade that she was a boy. But, he also understood the necessity for the ruse, it would be a much safer world for a boy than a young girl.

 

At first, he was just going to go on with his tasks and keep his mouth shut. It wasn't his business, and the man in charge seemed to be keeping a closer eye on her than the others. But then he heard her standing up for herself, a furious little storm raging against the bigger bullies. While they were stunned at the moment, there were two of them and with their size advantage, it could easily turn against the girl. So he stepped in, taller and obviously stronger then either of them. He grinned to himself as they scurried away. Since she had actually been holding her own, he thought she might not appreciate that he had stepped in. Instead, she just seemed curious about who he was. Perhaps in her experiences, few people had come to her aide.

 

She could also be a criminal, but it was hard to believe that someone with such an obvious sense of her own morality would be capable of anything bad enough to be in hiding. And yet, her eyes seemed to be carrying more than her fair share of pain. He wondered about her past but didn't ask. Gendry knew that the world held more than enough misery to ruin even the best of souls. So far, it hadn't been overly kind to him. He was a bastard with no family name in a land where that was all anyone cared about. The biggest blessing in his life so far had been his time as apprentice, gaining valuable skills while also avoiding being homeless. And he was grateful for that, even if it had ended this way. Going to The Wall wasn't his choice, but there didn't seem to be a lot of other options for him.

 

The disguised girl was remarkably brave but often overcome by a fierce temper. It was that fire that got his attention, unusual in anyone so young. It seemed obvious that she had led a tough life. Perhaps she was poor and without family, as he was. Had she been given no choice but to disguise herself and go on the run to avoid being sold? Being treated as if you have no more freedom than cows or chickens is a terrible fate, but even worse for a female.

 

He saw her interact with the other prisoners, the ones dangerous enough to be locked away. It frustrated him that she was so reckless. It still wasn't his business, but someone should really explain caution to that girl. When he finally told her that he knew she was a girl, she was defensive, and then frightened. Of course, he would never have guessed that she was also a Lady, of House Stark no less. The visit from the man with the royal orders for arrest had made it obvious that they were both on the run, both enemies of the crown. It was an unfortunate thing to have in common but an immediate bond between them. He liked how swiftly she jumped to the defense of her family. Even though it was dangerous, he even liked how much she hated her enemies (though to have such a long list for revenge at her age, maybe living in a castle wasn't worth it after all). He would keep her secrets.

 

Arya's temper would probably be her downfall, but Gendry loved to see it. She had more spirit than anyone else he had ever met. In a fury, she knocked him into the mud when he called her "Milady". If any other person had done so, he certainly wouldn't have laughed. For him, that moment marked the beginning of their friendship.

 

He knew the king's men would be back with their warrant, even if he didn't know why the crown wanted him. It was terrifying to feel so lost within your own life. He was bad luck lately. And, the fact that Arya and the others would likely be in danger too worried him. So when they did return and he was told to take her and run, that's what he intended to do. But they didn't make it far and found themselves captured again, by more ruthless men. When they called him out, Gendry was counting his breaths, waiting for one of the boys to betray him. Maybe it would be easier if he just spoke out himself? Just before anyone's decision could be made, Arya's voice rang out. He was sure she was going to give him up, but she didn't. Clever and loyal, she led them to think he was already dead. And they believed her.

 

There were very few times that Gendry had ever had cause to feel gratitude. But Arya had saved him when she hadn't needed to. She could have probably even gotten money or freedom by turning him in. But she had thought of a plan when no one else had, and been courageous enough to speak. He had no idea how he would ever help one such as her, but he silently pledged to somehow return this favor.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Life hadn't gotten easier. They had become slaves to someone else. He stayed as close to her as he could, trying to watch over her. Whenever she stood next to him, it was an obvious reminder to him how tiny and vulnerable she was. All her ferocity couldn't change the fact that her head didn't quite reach his shoulder and that she might be a third of his weight (if she'd had a big dinner). Still, Arya managed to overcome this by being smart and resourceful. And a surprisingly good liar. With the boy called Hot Pie (initially one of the bullies, quite the opposite after a little time with Arya) they formed a small group of survivors who depended on each other.

 

It didn't surprise him much when she was the one to arrange a deal with a murderer and plan their escape. The challenges she had overcome so far had left her strong and with a need for vengeance that gave her motivation. With more balls than any man he knew, she strode towards the guards and open gate. Her faith had been well-placed, the guards were dead and they went unchallenged. On his own, Gendry knew he would never have gotten away. Unfortunately, their freedom didn't last long. Being so young and alone, they were likely targets and found themselves with a new group of mercenaries. Except for Hot Pie, who had found his way into a quieter life as a baker. Arya was sad to lose him, one more ally who had left her behind.

 

For the sake of a reward, these men intended to return Arya to her family. While their motivations were not perfect, he was relieved that she would be safe. Especially after he had to drag her away from a fight with the massive man known as the Hound. Hopefully her family could steer her away from battles she wasn't quite ready for.

 

As they traveled, he noticed that he felt less and less happy that she would be going her own way. They had only been friends a short time in reality, but it felt so much longer since it had been founded within danger and death. He trusted her, which was such a rare commodity. More than that, he felt comfortable with her and would miss her company. Between the flashes of temper, she was kind and affectionate. And pure Stark steel at the core. She was still barely more than a child, and should never have been dragged out of her home. But time would pass, and the traits she had now would turn into remarkable and uncommon qualities in a lady. Right now, she was an amazing travel companion, but as an adult she could be a queen. If he dared to think of a future for himself, she could be exactly the woman he would hope would be at his side. And that's when he realized that the girl who was the best friend he had would one day be someone unique, someone he could fall in love with.

 

It was a stunning and uncomfortable revelation. Most of the time, someone would be elated to think they had already found a soul mate. But he was no one. And she was noble. Even if they both lived to become adults (which seemed unlikely), they would never be on the same path. It was depressing, and shifted his whole mood. None of the other things that had happened to them so far had crushed his spirit like realizing that the best thing he could do for Arya would be to make sure she made it home to her family. She was still so young and in such a precarious time that she would never come to the same realization about him that he'd had about her. It was the only gift he had to give her, the only thanks for saving his life. He decided that he would stay with the mercenaries, they could use a blacksmith and perhaps in time they could be the family he had never had. Arya would be loved and protected in her manor, and her life could unfold they way it should. She would forget this part of her life. But even when it was forgotten, this time would still have helped forge her into the person she would need to be to handle whatever challenges important bloodlines faced.

 

Her face when he told her he wasn't going with her nearly broke his heart. He hated to hurt his friend when she deserved so much more, but it was the best decision. In a small, sad voice she told him that she could be his family. It cut through to his very soul, that was exactly what he wanted. She already felt like family to him. But it wouldn't work. Even if her family allowed him to stay at Winterfell, they would never accept him. And if he stayed, he knew that time would only make them closer. If he did love her, nothing could come of it. So, even though it hurt, he told her that she wouldn't be his family. That she would be "Milady". Even as he said the words and saw the tears in her big eyes, he wished for a world where he could instead have one day called her "my lady".

 

He didn't even get to tell her goodbye. He was betrayed and sold again, this time to a lady in red who only gave him confusing reasons. Gendry still had no idea why everyone was so interested in a fatherless apprentice. And bold, faithful Arya still fought for him, even when she had no chance of saving him. She cursed and swung her fists, and begged for his freedom. He was so proud, and grieved that he could never repay his many debts to her. And he worried more about her than he did for himself. He said a prayer that she would be safe even as he was carted away to some new, uncertain fate.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more episode to go this season (a great season so far!) but here's the first chapter that begins to diverge from the show. Really looking forward to Sunday's episode! Next up, I'm switching to Arya's perspective, so I'll wait to see the finale. I welcome constructive comments/messages, and also, I would love to find a beta reader if anyone's willing :) Thanks!

Gendry knew who he was now, or rather, who his father was. It was unbelievable, incomprehensible. Blood of a King. He supposed that it did explain why people seemed to be after him. Maybe he should be happy about this newly discovered lineage, but at least so far it had brought him even less luck than being just another bastard had.

 

Baratheon blood hadn't helped the dead King, how could he hope it would help him? He had seen Robert a few times in King's Landing, but only ever from a distance. What he knew of the man was no more than the gossip he had heard, which was- at best- mixed. A great warrior, a decent ruler, but a glutton and a fool in his own home. It was commonly thought that Cersei's children were not fathered by him, not when they looked so much like Lannisters (and only Lannisters). Looking back, it was such a foreign thought to try and add himself into that strange family portrait.

 

Arya had been correct about the Red Woman's intentions towards him, and of course she had. He wasn't a complete idiot, he'd known that a woman like her wouldn't have any good reasons for seducing someone like him. At the time, though, it had been difficult to remember good sense. Even he admitted that if he had died at her hands the blame would have been on his own head. Thankfully, kindness had saved his life again, and Ser Davos had given him his freedom. For the first time in his life, he really was on his own.

 

The sea journey had been nauseating and nerve wracking but he had managed to stay inside the flimsy little boat, following a star, until it reached a shoreline. He'd had no idea where he was, or where he should go. He did have a whole list of places that he knew he couldn't go. And, at least for the time being, it was best if no one knew who he really was. So, once his feet were back on dry land, he found his way to Duskendale. A big enough town to blend in, he easily found a busy forge that needed another smith. He called himself Garett, found a place to stay, and made a few casual friends. He told them nothing about who he really was. Time passed quietly. Gendry listened carefully to the rumors, and to any tales told by warriors from other parts of the kingdom when they stopped in to have their armor or weapons repaired.

 

When he had been sold from the Brotherhood, one comfort he had taken with him was that they would see Arya home. But soon enough he heard stories of her home, Winterfell, and they weren't good stories. And more bad stories about the fate of her family. Her home had been taken, her mother and several brothers had been killed. But, he heard no mentions of her name. She must not have ever made it there, but whether or not that was a relief was not clear. Had the Brotherhood found out that it would have been unsafe for her and kept her with them? Had she escaped again? Or had something much worse happened? Without asking directly, he steered conversations to the Stark family, to see if anyone knew where Arya was. But no one had any ideas about the youngest daughter, most thought she had been killed in King's Landing. So, he knew more about her fate than most. As months went by, he kept up faith that she must be alive and still hidden, since the reappearance of a missing Stark would definitely be talked about.

 

He did hear about her sister, Sansa. Rumor said she had helped murder Joffrey (good riddance, if you asked him) and if she was anything like her sister that could be true. She'd had to flee, and had also been missing for awhile before reappearing at Winterfell. But her homecoming came with a nasty twist, being married to a Bolton. Everyone said that they were a bloodthirsty bunch, living up to their gruesome banner. Even if he had never met Sansa, he knew how much Arya had hoped to find her again. No one, male or female, deserved the kind of misery she was certainly enduring.

 

Time gave Gendry perspective, and the chance to think about his bloodline. Robert Baratheon had been a brave warrior, and came from a line of warriors. Which meant Gendry had the blood of a warrior. He found a retired military man named Calder who was willing to train him, and put as much focus into learning to swing a weapon as he had into making them. He found that he had a talent with the war hammer, apparently like his father. One day Calder even joked about getting him a heavier hammer, like the dead King had used. Gendry had kept his secret from his mentor just like he had from everyone else, so he just smirked to himself and kept up his practice.

 

Winter was coming. Gendry was getting tired of being hidden and simply helping others fight. So, he left his job to become a mercenary. For the time being he used a new false name, Gren, and became a warrior with a growing reputation. And in battle he found a new peace. After a life of being kicked around and sold, there was freedom in combat.

 

He had friends among the mercenaries, but none like those he had found while a slave. They did not share their pasts and didn't really feel like family. There were girls sometimes, but never any he wanted to keep around for long. His closest friends laughed about his quick dismissal of women, which he ignored with a smile. Gendry knew what kind of girl he would keep around- she would have to be smart, kind, fierce, loyal, and a fighter herself. He knew one girl like that, if she still lived. No one believed that she was alive, but none had heard of her death, so he had to believe that Arya was out there somewhere.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers- warning if you aren't fully caught up through season 6! (If you aren't, the season finale is amazing!) 
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback and messages, I'm so thrilled you guys are enjoying this... It's one of those things that's been in my head so long that I sometimes forget it isn't canon! This is the first Arya chapter.

 

Arya no longer thought about how long it had been since she had left Winterfell. It felt like many years. Despite every odd against her, she had survived. And despite being a girl, despite being young, she had learned to be more than capable. She'd spilled blood, and was ready to do it again.

 

It had been a rough road, but a few people had tried to help her along the way. Most had done so with the hopes of getting gold in exchange, some had done so because of loyalty to her family. But so many people wanted to hurt or murder her. With her family scattered to the winds, she'd had no real idea how to get back to them. So she'd continued doing what she'd always wanted to do, learning to wield a sword. She'd be a warrior, not a lady. In this bloody world, the only way to survive was to be quicker than those who wanted your life. And to take revenge on those who hurt you and those you cared about.

 

She knew that her mother and Robb were gone. While she hated to admit it, if not for the Hound, she might have been gone with them. Everyone said Bran and Rickon were murdered too, and burnt. She knew Sansa lived, and Jon. All she knew to do now was to find her way back to them. Arya had tried to be No One, so that she could be the kind of person people feared instead of took advantage of. But in her soul, she would always be a Stark. And what was left of her family needed her. They needed to reclaim Winterfell.

 

Sometimes she worried about Gendry. That terrible woman, the Red Woman, may have killed him by now. No one spends that kind of money to buy someone then has them bound and tossed in a wagon with good intentions. And even if he had gotten free from her, Cersei was looking for him. Arya had no idea what she could possibly want with him, but Cersei never wanted anything good for anyone that wasn't her brother or children. If anyone had murdered poor Gendry, she would add them to her list. She might not speak her list before sleeping anymore, but it was still written on her heart.

 

She'd had so few chances for friends. She'd had allies occasionally, but most of them had betrayed her. Probably, she thought, that was why the blacksmith bastard still stayed on her mind. He had trusted her, and she had trusted him. Aside from deciding to stay with the Brotherhood, he'd never done anything to hurt her. And he had kept her secret. If he still lived, she was sure he'd not told anyone about her. She hoped that he lived, and also that he had found freedom.

 

On her way, she stopped in towns to hear the gossip and watch the puppet shows and plays to learn more about her family's fate. She heard about Jon's death and his return. Having seen that happen once before her own eyes, she knew people could be brought back. She also heard about Sansa's marriage to the repulsive family that had stolen her home, and also that she had managed to flee during the battle with Stannis. The word now was that they had finally found their way back together and were gathering fighters to oust the Boltons from Winterfell. Arya didn't think she would get there in time, but she was by their side in spirit.

 

But on her path, she had a stop to make, a few names to cross off. The Freys had masterminded the Red Wedding, and she would not let that go unpunished.

 

Arya was proud to return the cruelty they had shown her family in equal parts.  She supposed that most people would consider some of the things she had done as terrible, villainous acts. But forever closing the eyes of someone who deserved it no longer bothered her in the least. Good people had to be protected, and that had a cost. Until recently, she had not had the luxury to consider her future. It was an interesting thought, when she was a child she had fought as hard as she could against a life that was being written for her. Then, she spent so long just trying to keep a hold of that life. Now she had finally found her own feet, even if she sometimes left bloody footprints.

 

As she moved further North, she got word. Her brother and sister had retaken their home. She hurried to rejoin them there, real happiness in her heart. At the gates it took several attempts and a few threats to convince the guards of who she was. When she finally insisted they take word to her family, Jon came out at a dead run, scooping her up without a word and lifting her into his arms for a huge hug. Sansa was just behind, laughing with tears in her eyes. Neither had believed she had escaped and stayed alive all this time. It was the best she had felt in as long as she could remember. They stayed up late, sharing stories and comparing scars. When they finally parted to sleep, she stopped Jon to quietly thank him for Needle, the one thing that had kept her grounded. His typically serious face was broken by a smile before he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.  She had trained herself to stay wary, even in sleep, but within the walls of Winterfell she finally let herself relax just a little bit more than usual.  

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay this time everyone! It's been a challenging month. Thank you for following along!

In reflection, Arya probably hadn't appreciated Winterfell as much as she should have when she was young. The security of the walls, being surrounded by family, this was what made a place home. She finally slept with both eyes closed again.

 

But, things outside of Winterfell were not peaceful. The white raven had arrived and winter would follow it closely. Jon had excellent and terrifying stories of the walkers that he only shared with them in a hushed voice. Tales of King's Landing had just started filtering down to them, the chaos of fire that left Cersei on the throne. Even just hearing that name made Arya's hand itch for her blade. She dearly wanted to be the one who shed that blood.

 

The North was calling Jon their King now. He was bashful and uncertain of the whole thing, neither embracing or rejecting the title. Sansa was quiet about it, but then she was so much more introspective about everything than the sister Arya remembered. With new eyes that had been trained by liars and assassins, Arya saw an awkward connection between Sansa and Petyr Baelish that she didn't really understand. The man made her uncomfortable, her every sense said that he was never what he seemed to be.  So Arya stayed more or less in the background, watching her siblings and the people around them. She needed to know if she could still rely on them, and to know that she needed to understand their motivations. As she made new notes about them, more ravens arrived with more news. Each one seemed stranger than the last. Bran might still be alive, and might also be something more, something odd. Living dragons had been seen over the sea. Word of massive armies following a fire resistant woman. A possible surviving Baratheon heir. Trouble at the wall, cracking magic.

 

All of this meant life-altering decisions would need to be made. Jon gathered men, and started training and educating them about how to fight the walkers. Arya had no intention of missing these sessions. Jon and Sansa tried to discourage her at first, but she had very calmly drawn her sword and launched herself at Jon. Completely off guard, it had been all he could do to draw his own weapon and keep her at bay. She knew he wouldn't actually harm her, and she didn't actually intend to harm him, but it still made her smile just a little when he stumbled back a few steps. After a few minutes of fighting, he lowered his sword with a rare laugh. "All right, all right, I yield! I'm just glad you're on our side, little sister."

 

She laughed too, for the first time in a long time. Sansa stood nearby, her expression still locked in complete surprise. Arya turned to smile at her as well, and for just a fraction of a moment she saw something like envy cross her sister's eyes before she smiled back. With a small laugh Sansa said, "Well, Arya, I guess I'll have to make sure we find some armor for you. We've only just gotten you back and I couldn't stand to lose you again." She stepped forward to hug Arya, a little sadness in her eyes. Quietly she added, "We were never the same kind of lady, were we? I can't help but envy your strength."

 

Arya closed her eyes, letting herself hug her sister back. "I don't see weakness in you, Sansa," she whispered. Sansa squeezed her tighter for a moment before pulling back.

 

A few days later, Jon knocked on her door. He had something wrapped in cloths that he handed to her. "What's this?" She asked, trying to keep the suspicion that had become so natural to her out of her voice.

He reached over to unwrap the parcel in her hands. It was an odd blade, like a long dagger made of dark glass. "This is something that will actually hurt the walkers, Arya. There aren't a lot of these around. I can't stop you from fighting, never could, but at least this way I can worry a little less about you."

 

Arya gazed at the blade the way most girls looks at jewels. With a crooked smile she looked up at him. "Thank you Jon. You've always known what gifts I'll actually like."

 

He nodded once, rustling her hair as he had done when they were young before leaving. That very night Arya began training herself to use two blades at once.

 

Sansa was true to her word, and Arya was fitted with black leather armor. Many modifications had to be made for it to fit a small female, and she was very insistent that it not slow her down. Sansa also gifted her a cloak with their family's crest, "Since I know you won't be interested in a dress like mine anytime soon."

 

The weather had already begun to get much colder, and the snow was falling more often. Even for a child of the North, Arya knew this would not be weather she had seen before. She dedicated herself to training with the determination that was her core. She spent more time outside in an attempt to get even more familiar with the cold. The enemy would not be slowed by low temperatures.

 

Aside from training, she also worked to gather information, slipping out in disguise to get information that no one would tell a Stark directly. She learned that everyone was nervous. Even those who knew little of the world outside their town could sense that big things were coming. And rarely are big things also good things. She heard rumors that the Targaryen was on her way towards King's Landing. She wanted to be happy about this, since perhaps this was someone else that could take on Cersei. But, if she was after the throne, it was likely she would end up being their enemy as well.

 

One night, in some dirty tavern, Arya heard someone mention a Red Witch. She was drawn immediately to the conversation, there was a witch on her list. She lingered between the bar and the table, listening to the loud prostitute gossiping (for more attention, of course). The woman said that she knew a former servant of this Red Witch. The man had overheard that she had briefly had her hands on the lost heir, a bastard with Robert Baratheon's blood. The boy had slipped away somehow, and was even now out there in the world. Arya edged closer.

 

Not to be overshadowed, another prostitute jumped to her feet, saying that someone she knew in King's Landing had talked to someone that had seen copies of papers that mentioned this boy, and that Joffrey had naturally tried to have him murdered. Last she heard, he had escaped. A smith's apprentice, she said.

 

The cup in Arya's hands slipped to the floor. Could it be?

 

 


End file.
